


from around the bend

by tsuruko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuruko/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re huddled close on a blanket facing the river, on the hill, and counting constellations, when Oikawa mutters his name from somewhere a million miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from around the bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/gifts).



> I was struck with such incredible IwaOi feels and when I took fic requests, Rae requested "IwaOi, things you said under the stars and in the grass" and then I thought about the stars.

They’re huddled close on a blanket facing the river, on the hill, and counting constellations, when Oikawa mutters his name from somewhere a million miles away. Iwaizumi grumbles faintly about having to take his eyes off of the stars, but the complaints die on his lips when it’s Oikawa’s eyes that sparkle in front of him, instead. He’s almost certain that they’ve been out there for hours, long conversations with equally long gaps of companionable, easy silence in between.

Oikawa’s thumb is tracing lazy patterns on the back of Iwaizumi’s hand when he says it, the little, syllabled, “Ha–ji–me,” that sinks a claw deep in Iwaizumi’s heart, every time he says it. It catches on his attention instantly, as it’s not often _that_ that Oikawa beckons him by outside of their bedrooms, and Iwaizumi turns, originally, to respond in annoyance, but falls short, breath stolen.

Lids hang sleepily over Oikawa’s eyes and it’s within less than a heartbeat that Iwaizumi can read his mind, just _knows_ what it is that Oikawa’s about to tell him, beats him to it, even.

“We should head back soon,” Iwaizumi tells him, his head angled back toward the sky. “It’s getting late.”

Oikawa hums contentedly beside him, the thumb tracing patterns pausing for only an instant, not even long enough to flinch properly, before changing course, drawing a slow half heart. Iwaizumi feels his brain numb, his mouth goes dry. This boy does funny things to his heart, probably without even realizing it.

“I was just about to say that,” Oikawa agrees, his tone overflowing with affection for Iwaizumi. There’s a patch of silence, then, “your hands are warm.” Their shoulders brush while Oikawa shifts to him. “Everything else is getting kind of cold.”

“That’s because you’re holding it, dumbass.”

They walk home in no hurry at all, backpack slung over one of Iwaizumi’s shoulders despite his protests of Oikawa not having helped in the slightest, carrying their blanket and empty plastic container that smells faintly of strawberries and apples. Conversation drifts from the previous night’s practice, to the next days plans and hangs by the ledge on every detail. Oikawa stops him in the middle of the bridge and kisses him on the mouth, cars tinkering by to illuminate the scene. Iwaizumi’s convinced that the flashes of lights are fireworks behind his eyes, Oikawa’s fingers laced with his and squeezing tight.


End file.
